


Magi Fallen

by Starry_Alien_333



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alphys still a scientist, But not oblivious, Female Chara (Undertale), Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), I don't know how to tag stuff properly please don't come for me, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ritz crackers, Royal scientist W. D. Gaster, Scars, Self-Harm, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, True Lab (Undertale), W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, oof, papyrus is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Alien_333/pseuds/Starry_Alien_333
Summary: You fall into the underground, haunted by visions of death and a shadowy figure.You realise you have more to do with monsters than you could ever imagine.





	Magi Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> this whole first chapter is about suicide, please be careful if you are triggered by this kind of   
> thing please don't read this if you are
> 
> hoo boy  
> This was hard to write, and honestly idk what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy

You stare out over the tree tops of Mt Ebbot at the passing clouds, the rosy sky tinting them soft rose and warm peach colours. You suppose this is why people came here to disappear, it was stunningly beautiful.

You try to ignore the weight in your chest and the knowledge of what you you had to do next. *worthless, just get on with it*

The edge of the massive crater digs into your legs, and you were sure the sharp rock would leave red marks on the backs of your thighs, though you wouldn't have to worry about that anymore soon…

Your stomach twists with some unpleasant emotion, and you wrench your gaze away from the skyline to rifle through your messenger bag. You hadn't planned on bringing it with you, grabbing it out of habit, but you were glad you did as you take out a mini packet of Ritz crackers and begin to munch your way through its contents. You get about half way through before your stomach twists again threatening to loose its contents into the pit you're trying not to stare down. *stupid waste of-*

Your fingers tremble as you focus on the drop, imagining how it will be to let go. To free fall to the bottom. To feel your body- your stomach wrenches and you gag, distracting yourself by biting your lip as hard as you can. you taste blood. “This is what you want” you remind yourself in a shaking voice, mind flashing to all the reasons you can’t stay, and unhelpfully all the reasons you want to stay…

You shake your head vigorously, pushing away thoughts of evenings with mint tea… a looming figure holding glinting objects in its hands… *WORTHLESS* You jolt, digging urgently in your pocket and retrieving a folding knife. The type you might use in the garden to take cuttings of plants, or to harvest veggies. Hesitating you stare at it, but you take a deep shaky breath and slowly put it back inside your pocket. you don't think you can handle doing it that way. you quietly hope the impact hurts less than the knife would…*coward just DO IT* 

Should you just go home? *Burden* nobody would want you to… *useless* but still… *weak, just JUMP* you scratch your arm under your sleeve *The world doesn't need you* 

You dig your nails hard into your arm, trying to distract from the intrusive thoughts.

You brace your feet against the ledge, steeling yourself against the wave of fear washing over you. *COWARD* You grip the edge with your fingers until they hurt, but impulsively shuffle backwards so you can stand, almost tripping on vines as you rise. You close your eyes tight. 

Your plants probably need watering, it’s been a few days since you last did it… 

You open your eyes again, shuffling your feet and staring down at the abyss below.

“what are you doing” you ask yourself under your breath, uncertainty slowly creeping into your heart. Why run away like this? you know why! why now? Its too much… you can do this. you CANT do this! *Do it* do what? die or live? *DIE* which one is the answer? “I cant- “ the thoughts buzz in your head, making it feel like your skull might explode from the pressure. Agitated, you go to turn away from the pit, but your boot gets caught in a loop of vine. You trip, twisting your ankle painfully. It gives way under you as you stumble sideways and careen gracelessly over the side of the cliff with a screech. “FUCK”

Everything seems to go in slow motion, you tumble fully past the edge as fear grips you like a fist around an origami swan. The world suddenly seems so quiet, apart from the pounding of your heart which suddenly seems deafening. you're filled with a mixture of sinking dread and a strange unnatural peace. This is it then. you gulp. Your body almost doesn't feel real, and you let out a sob because No god damn it you were going to choose to live! 

And then you hit the ground with a sickening crunch and blinding pain.

you see the rosy, cloud covered sky and deliriously wonder if next time you'll be a bird, before your vision and mind both sputter out into oblivion.

 


End file.
